Your Mother and Mine
by bL00D pRINC3SS
Summary: This is a drabble series centered on Hermione Granger as a mother. Pairings and ratings may vary but do not go over T. If there is anything you would like to see, send me a message and I will look into it.
1. Hermione x Tom

Note: This will be part of a drabble series I hope to work on, centered around Hermione Granger as a mother with children in different stages of life. Pairings will be posted in tags/chapters and may include femslash or multi-parings.

If there is something in a chapter that you don't like or a pairing you don't care for skip it. I'm not here for your drama, I just like to write. This should also be obvious, but anything that you can recognize, it doesn't belong to me. Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. The book 'Frog and Toad are Friends' belongs to Arnold Lobel.

In this chapter, it's AU and non-cannon. Ages and people are all over the timeline but Tom, Hermione, and Severus all went to Hogwarts at the same time so there is no real age gap.

I hope that you enjoy this first installment!

The soft sound of rain lulled mother and daughter to sleep on an early summer evening. The sun scattered light through the broken clouds casting a warm glow into the quiet room. The rain had been a constant friend that summer Friday keeping mother and daughter inside. Little Eleora was just beginning to show signs of magic and as a result, tired sooner in the day. With her father out of town for work, Eleora was running her mother ragged.

After an early dinner mother and daughter began their bedtime routine. Pick out the bedtime story and place it on the rocking chair, change into jammies, then brushing teeth and hair. All to soon it was time to begin the story, and Hermione settled into the chair with Eleora curled into her left side looking towards the book.

"Spring. Frog ran up the path to Toad's house. He knocked on the front door. There was no answer." Hermione didn't get very far into Frog and Toad are Friends before Eleora turned and snuggled into her mother, resting her hand over her mother's heart. With a soft "nox" Hermione reclined the rocking chair and settled with her daughter.

Eleora usually had no problems going to sleep, but with her father off with business she became a little more clingy. Not that Hermione minded much, her baby was coming up on her third birthday and was willing to make these precious memories for as long as she could. Hermione never intended to fall asleep with her daughter, but the days play and magic use got the better of her. Soon both mother and daughter were letting out soft snores.

That's how Tom found his wife and daughter when he came home that night. He had been out of the country working with some of the top experts in Potions to create a better alternative to the Wolfsbane Potion. He and his closest friend Severus were the last two potioneers to leave having stopped to look for souvenirs for their wives and children.

Tom shook his head and smiled towards his whole world in one chair. He unfolded his arms and pushed off of the door frame to silently approach the sleeping duo. Leaning down, Tom softly dropped a kiss to his wife's temple to ease her into consciousness before slipping their daughter into his arms.

Hermione watched with sleepy doe eyes as Tom laid their daughter in her toddler bed. After dropping a kiss on her forehead and tucking her in, Tom turned towards his wife with a smirk. Hermione had stood up but was swaying slightly with drowsiness. Stifling a squeak, Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck after being swept off of her feet.

"You know I can walk Tom," Hermione said with a rather large yawn. Tom chuckled as he carried his love towards their bed. "I am well aware that you can walk love, but you've been chasing our child around all week without me here to run interference in the evenings. Let me treat you, love. You're exhausted and I want to show you how much I love you by taking care of you." Tom murmured to Hermione.

His wife could only hum in response as she began to slip back into unconsciousness. He kissed her forehead, much like he did with their daughter before changing and slipping into bed next to his wife. Tom was beyond glad that he was home with his two favorite girls, where he belonged.


	2. Hermione x Neville

Hermione x Neville

Only au in this chapter is that Neville and Hermione end up together. Rick Cummings and John Scoullar own the dialogue from The Little Prince play I used.

Nursey Squared was Diagon Alley's newest addition and only three years old. Having quite the reputation, many people frequented the establishment almost daily. Co-owners Hermione and Neville Longbottom took pride in the combination of a nursery school and plant nursery. Many of the students were allowed hands-on experience caring for their own plants, under the supervision of Hermione and Neville. The couple split responsibilities almost fifty-fifty.

One particular day in late May saw the couple staying later than usual with the two Potter children, as their parents were at St. Mungos for a prenatal appointment. Neville was working with James on a project they started, an attempt to hybrid Hermione's favorite forget-me-nots and James' favorite climbing ivy. There was very little chance that the experiment would yield any results but James was determined. A cool stream of water caught Neville by surprise, who quickly glanced over to see a wide-eyed James. "I'm sorry Uncle Nev, I couldn't get the squeeze part to unstuck and then boom!"

Chuckling Neville dried his hands on worn jeans before standing and saying, "Just be careful where you're aiming okay James?" Nodding, James aimed the water stream towards the plants sticking his tongue out in concentration. Neville looked over towards the bay window where Hermione sat reading with little Albus. Those two could always be found cuddled together reading just about anything. Today it seemed that they were reading The Little Prince play.

Leaning on the wall behind them Neville listened to the pair read aloud. "And now here is my secret. A very simple secret. Repeat after me so you will always remember it. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly." Hermione recited the words in a deeper voice that Neville could only surmise was Fox's voice. Albus leaned closer towards the book as she continued with the scene. A soft smile crept over Neville's face as he jumped in with Fox's next line, "What is essential is invisible to the eye."

Albus whipped his head away from the book to look at Uncle Neville who had, to him, appeared from now where. With wonder in his eyes, Albus asked, "How did you know dat Unca Nev?" Neville picked up his nephew as he heard the floo activate. "Well Al, I remember your Auntie reading me the same play. I think it's her favorite," Neville mock whispered walking towards the Potters.

With Hermione helping James shut off the water he had begun to play with Neville greeted his two friends, Harry and Ginny. The young couple hadn't been trying for a third baby, but the fates seemed to have different plans for them. Once the boys were passed over to their parents along with their backpack for the day, the Potters returned home with the promise of an invite to the gender reveal.

Hermione sighed as the green flames died leaving an empty fireplace. She loved the boys, she really did but she had been feeling more lethargic as of late. Arms suddenly wrapped around her middle and Hermione hummed as her husband kissed her temple.

"Come on love, let's go get dinner and then relax for the evening," Neville suggested using magic to lock the doors and dim the lights. "How about Italian tonight Nev? I have been wanting a good pesto dish the last couple of days." Hermione responded as she grabbed her bag and their coats. "A trip to Antonio's it is. Are you all right to go, sweetheart? You seem more tired than normal," Neville commented as he joined Hermione by the fireplace resting a hand on her cheek.

Hermione smiled softly as she replied, " Of course Nev, I'm just a bit pregnant at the moment. It should pass in eight and a half months give or take eight-teen years or so." They stood in silence while the information began to settle. Neville blinked once. Than twice before a smile began to grow. "Are you positive?" Neville had moved to place the other hand on Hermione's still flat stomach.

A bright smile lit up the witch's face as she nodded handing over the results from St. Mungos. "I used a muggle test two days ago and then got a confirmation at my yearly this morning before we opened. Nev, love you're going to be a dad!" Tears were leaking out of both sets of eyes as smiles were mirrored. Neville leaned down to place a genital kiss on Hermione's forehead pulling her close.

"Our child. What a wonderful thought. You'll be a mum and the world will be one step closer to perfect." Neville said holding his wife close.


End file.
